28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam
Sam is a young man who joined in an attempt to escape Great Britain when the Rage Virus broke out in London a second time. Biography Sam was one of the residents in District One during the repatriation of London following the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus. ''28 Weeks Later When the Second Outbreak of the Infection started in District One, Sam and several other residents including Andy Harris took refuge in a warehouse from the snipers and Infected. When Doyle arrived and offered to take anyone else who wanted to survive on the former's attempt to escape District One, Sam was among those that chose to join. While the group was trying to escape through the Green Zone's streets past the perimeter, they were fired upon by a rooftop sniper, leaving Sam emotionally stunned. Doyle tried to convince Sam to run out and draw the sniper's attention so that Doyle could shoot the sniper, but a terrified Sam refused. Sam and the rest of the group subsequently managed to reach and escape over the District One perimeter into the ruins of London moments before the Green Zone was firebombed; and they subsequently travelled on foot through the ruined city to Regent's Park, to wait for Flynn to arrive and airlift them to safety. At dawn, Flynn arrived at the Park via helicopter, as a large horde of surviving Infected came and attacked. Upon seeing the approaching Infected, a panicked Sam ran to and grabbed onto the skid of Flynn's helicopter, causing Flynn to momentarily lose control of the chopper. After Flynn regained control over his helicopter, he flew it at the oncoming Infected, with Sam still clinging onto the skid, and used the chopper's blades to mow the Infected down. Shortly afterwards, Sam lost his grip on the helicopter's blades and fell into the bloody fields below. It is unknown what happened to Sam afterwards. Personality Sam shows both bravery and cowardice. Bravery by stepping outside while snipers were picking people off, all to save a child he does not know, and cowardice by trying to grab onto the helicopter to escape. Trivia *Karen had a boyfriend who abandoned her and the others in the cottage on around Day 10 of the Original Outbreak. It is uncertain whether or not this was the same Sam. *It was not shown in the film what happened to Sam after he fell from Flynn's chopper. However, several photos from ''28 Weeks Later show Sam in Regent's Park as an Infected. The canonicity of these photos is uncertain, as Sam was not shown in the finished film as an Infected; but when Sam falls from Flynn's helicopter, it can be seen that some of the infected blood (which was sprayed onto his face when Flynn used his helicopter's blades to mow the Infected hordes to death) has gotten into his eyes and mouth, suggesting that he was infected in the canon universe when Flynn did this. It can be presumed that he then succumbed to the Rage Virus moments after he fell from the chopper. Category:Characters Category:28 Weeks Later characters Category:Minor characters Category:Civilians Category:Infected